Battle Through the Heavens
Details *'Title:' Dou Po Cang Qiong / 斗破苍穹 *'English title:' Battle Through the Heavens / Fights Break Sphere *'Genre:' Wuxia, Fantasy *'Episodes:' 45 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Sept-03 to 2018-Oct-25 Synopsis Xiao Yan, a martial arts prodigy and the son of Xiao Zhan and Gu Wenxin, was 9 years old when his mother was killed by evil enemies and traitors of the Jianghu. Despite his best efforts and relentless training, Xiao Yan's martial arts stopped developing since the incident with his mother's death. One day, Xiao Yan encounters the old man Yao Chen, his mother's master, inside the ring his mother had given him. With the help and guidance of Yao Chen, Xiao Yan's martial arts begin to advance as he embarks on his journey to find the person responsible for his mother's and Yao Chen's deaths at Jianan Academy. One by one, the mysteries unravel and Xiao Yan becomes the fighter of justice for his mother, his Xiao family, and Jianan Academy and Jianghu against the forces of evil. Cast Main *Wu Lei as Xiao Yan *Lin Yun as Xiao Xun'er *Baron Chen as Yao Chen *Li Qin as Xiao Yi Xian *Xin Zhi Lei as Medusa Supporting Jia Nan Academy *Su Qian Wei as Ruo Lin *Ling Xiao Su as Han Feng *Xiao Zhan as Lin Xiu Ya *Wu Jia Cheng as Hao Tian *Peng Chu Yue as Han Xian *Gu Jia Cheng as Hu Jia *Hua Cheng as Bian Cheng Xiao tribe *Yu Rong Guang as Xiao Zhan *Li Shen as Xiao Ding *Yan Xi as Xiao Li Gu tribe *Carman Lee as Gu Wen Xin *Li Zi Feng as Gu Yuan *Miao Yi Lun as Gu Tian Yi Nalan tribe / Yunlan sect *Norman Chui as Nalan Jie *Liu Mei Tong as Nalan Yanran *Su Qing as Yun Yun *Zeng Jiang as Yun Shan *Cheng Haofeng as Gu He Mite'er tribe *Qiu Xin Zhi as Hai Bo Dong *Zhu Xiao Yu as Mi Teng Shan Snake tribe *Du Chun as Mo Ba Si *Xu Ke Long as Qing Lin Others *Guo Xiao Feng as Fa Ma *Chen Ze Xi as Ye Lan *Guo Zi Yu as Fan Ling *Miao Hao Jun as Ge Ye *Gong Rui as Yun Zhen *Dou Bo Lin as Mo Li Soundtrack *Jackdaw Teenagers (寒鸦少年) by Hua Chen Yu *Battle Through the Heavens (斗破苍穹) by X Nine *Song of Cultivation (修炼歌) by Wu Jia Cheng *Mountains, Water and Heart of Youth (山水少年心) by Wei Xun *Granting You (许你) by Lin Yun *Healer's Heart (医心) by Su Qing *Wait for Me (等我) by Sai Xixi *Burning Day (焚天) by Li Zi Feng *Scent of Dreams (梦留香) by Liu Mei Tong *Hero (英雄) Information Story takes place in the same universe as Martial Universe and The Great Ruler. Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Dou Po Qiong Cang (斗破苍穹) by Tian Can Tu Dou (天蚕土豆) *'Director:' Yu Rong Guang (于荣光) *'Screenwriters:' Zhang Ting (张挺) *'Company:' Wanda Media, New Classics Media External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Xianxia Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Hunan TV Category:New Classics Media Category:Wanda Media